An effluent water may result from an industrial process. Such an effluent water may contain solid content. For example, the solid content may include or form particles. For example, the solid content can include silicon. For example, the effluent water and the solid content thereof may result from the production of one or more semiconductor chips and/or the processing of one or more semiconductor wafers. For example, processing of a semiconductor wafer, for example by one or more of grinding, polishing and thinning of the wafer, may result in an effluent water containing silicon in the form of small particles suspended or distributed in the effluent water. For example, the effluent water and the solid content thereof may additionally contain a dopant, such as arsenic.